It Ain't Easy Being King
by Dr. Zachary Smith
Summary: A case of mistaken identity has the crew of the Jupiter 2 living the good life.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving on another planet had almost become routine for the crew of the Jupiter 2. Once the atmosphere was declared safe by the Robot, the entire family, the pilot, and their stowaway disembarked. Each started their respective tasks, with the exception of the doctor, who frequently slipped away to find a nice shade tree under which to take a nap. What was not routine was to have a welcoming party. Or an unwelcoming party as was currently the case.

Hairy, yet humanoid looking aliens quickly swarmed into the newly established camp and surrounded the humans, leveling weapons at each one of them. Don instinctively rushed toward the nearest alien, but a well placed laser blast a few feet in front of him stopped him in his tracks. Reluctantly, he raised his hands in the air to signal he'd cause no more trouble. The rest of the Robinsons had already done the same.

Smith indignantly inquired, "What is the meaning of this!?"

The alien closest to him whirled around and leveled his weapon at Smith's head. The doctor gasped audibly and was about to say something to placate his captor, but thought better of it and clamped his jaw shut. He was clearly in enough trouble already. Surprisingly, the alien lowered his weapon, as did the others, and they stared at Smith. The leader barked an order to the other soldiers and they gathered the Robinsons and West close together.

The soldier that had pointed his weapon at Smith dropped to a knee and bowed his head. In broken, heavily accented English, he apologized. "Forgive… Did not know it was you."

Smith cocked his head to one side, taken aback by not only the apology, but that the alien seemingly had some idea who he was or had mistaken him for someone on this planet. Given the earlier hostile welcome, he felt it best to accept the apology. "You are forgiven, sir." He couldn't help himself, however, and added, "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes… Majesty," he backed away slowly, staring at the ground, not daring to look at Smith.

 _Majesty? Hmmm_ … The wheels in Smith's head began to turn and he decided to test his luck. He pointed to the leader. "You… I order you to release them."

"But, sir… they kidnapped you!" the leader spoke in perfect English.

"They did no such thing," Smith insisted. "These people are my friends."

The Major and the Professor both gave Smith quizzical looks. The doctor shot them an amused look that said, "I've found an advantage here. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." The two men shrugged almost imperceptibly to acknowledge the message had been received and they wouldn't interfere with Smith's attempts to get them out of the trouble they were in.

The aliens looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what to do next. Their leader approached Smith, causing the doctor to shrink back slightly. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, your Grace. Do you wish us to escort you and your friends to the palace?"

With a satisfied smile, Smith replied, "Yes. I would like that very much." His mind danced with thoughts of living in the opulence and comfort of a palace. _And the food. Yes, the food!_ He would dine well tonight, he was sure of it. The anticipation was almost too much to bear.

The leader spoke into a device on his wrist in a language unfamiliar to the humans. Within a few minutes, two vehicles flew overhead, hovered, and then gently set down in the clearing. The soldiers herded the Robinsons and West into a rough looking transport that looked like it had seen better days, while the leader held open the door to the other shiny, brand new transport for Smith.

The Major leaned toward the Professor to whisper, annoyance clear in his voice, "Why does HE get the royal treatment?"

"I have no idea," the Professor admitted, "but at least one of us does. I think we can agree that compared to the way things were going, this is a definite improvement."

West grudgingly agreed, still he puzzled over the alien's deference to Smith. Suddenly, a long buried memory flitted into his consciousness. Understanding dawned on him and he smiled. Time would tell if he was right.

Smith was uncharacteristically quiet as he took in his surroundings. The compartment he was in was plush, fully stocked with food, drink, and things he didn't even recognize. There was a human looking female sitting across from him. Her long, dark hair was kept in place with a single, thin band of silk fabric encircling her head. Her complexion was perfect. He couldn't help but smile at her loveliness. "Hello," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Is there something you would like, your Majesty?" she inquired with a smile.

He smiled back. "Yes, ummm… what is your name, my dear?"

"Locus, your Grace."

"Locus," he repeated, "Would you be so kind as to pour me a little bit of that?" Smith pointed at an ornate vessel containing a bright red liquid.

"Hosili? Yes, your Majesty," she uncorked the vessel and poured a small amount into a bowl. She handed the bowl to Smith and he accepted it with both hands.

He looked at her, trying to decipher if there was any specific protocol he was supposed to follow or decorum to maintain. Keeping his eyes on her, he lifted the bowl to his lips and took a cautious sip. The drink was sweet and exotic, an unfamiliar, yet pleasant taste. He took another sip. "Exquisite!" he commented before he downed the rest.

Smith handed the bowl back to her. He was about to make a request to sample another drink when Locus spoke, "We have arrived at our destination, your Majesty."

"That was quick," Smith replied. _No matter_ , he thought. _I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunity to indulge in food and drink in the palace._

"We were not very far from the palace to begin with, your Grace," Locus remarked with amusement, as if Smith should have known this fact somehow.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, the driver hopped out and opened the door for the doctor.

Smith relished the look of jealousy on the Major's face as he exited his luxury transport. He chivalrously held his hand out to assist Locus as she exited. The soldiers escorted the occupants of the other vehicle in line behind Smith and Locus. Not one to be easily impressed, Smith's jaw dropped as he walked up the steps of the palace. The entire structure sparkled like highly polished jewels. In fact, the reason it sparkled was because of highly polished jewels. He mentally took inventory, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds.

The leader of the squad of soldiers sprinted up the steps to walk beside Smith. "Your Majesty, I want to apologize again for the misunderstanding earlier. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"

Smith stopped and turned to face the soldier. "There IS something you can do for me," he replied. "I think it would be nice if there was a banquet held. I would like for my friends to be the guests of honor."

The Major smirked. Smith was milking this for all it was worth and for once he was rooting the doctor on.

Locus interrupted, "I beg your pardon, your Highness, but Rhyf is a soldier. As your personal assistant, planning banquets is my responsibility."

"Ah, yes, you are correct," Smith replied. "Locus, would you be so kind as to plan a banquet in honor of our guests here," the doctor gestured to the Robinsons, "and Rhyf, you and your men may handle security, to make sure we are not disturbed."

"Yes, your Majesty," the two said in unison as they accepted Smith's commands.

The faces of the Robinsons lit up at the thought of enjoying a sumptuous banquet and being able to relax in comfort and style. They just hoped that whatever mistake had brought them this good fortune would not soon be rectified.

Locus addressed the soldier, "Rhyf, show his Majesty's friends to their quarters. I will accompany his Highness to his private suite."

Rhyf saluted and ushered the humans to the western wing of the palace. Locus gestured for Smith to follow her. The doctor drank it all in, relieved to be back in a civilized society with all the conveniences and luxuries that went with it, instead of on another desolate planet.

Locus stopped in front of a gilded door and indicated this room was his. "Your private suite, your Grace."

Smith nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Locus. That will be all."

"Yes, your majesty," she bowed. "I will commence planning the banquet for this evening. I shall be by in a few hours to make sure the plans meet with your approval." She bowed once again, turned, and left.

As soon as Locus was out of ear shot, she lifted her arm and whispered into some sort of communication device. "I have done as you asked. The humans are in the palace." She listened for a response. "Yes, yes. He is in the royal suite right now."

Smith opened the door and stepped into the room. Before him was the largest, most comfortable looking four poster bed he'd ever seen. "Heaven," he sighed. With childlike enthusiasm, he ran and jumped onto the bed, landing face down in a soft, fluffy cloud of pillows. He rolled onto his back and sprawled spread eagle, grinning like a cheshire cat.

A noise broke him from his reverie. He propped himself up on the bed and looked around the room for the source of the sound.

Smith turned and locked eyes with a dark figure standing in the doorway of what he surmised to be the bath room.

"Zachary?"

The doctor sat in stunned silence for a moment. "Daddy… Zach?"


	2. Chapter 2

The figure stepped into the room. "You may call me 'your Majesty'," Daddy Zach replied in mock seriousness. "Or just Zach, if you prefer."

Smith sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I see you've done well for yourself… Zach." He hated using the abbreviated, much less distinguished version of his name, but he wasn't about to call him 'your Majesty'. To avoid confusion, he thought he'd best get used to using that name.

"You were right, Zachary. Once the Andronicans realized it was I, and not you, that they'd brought back here, they could not sacrifice me. Fortunately for me, they'd already had my coronation and pronounced me King. They were stuck with me, as it were. As my first official act, I abolished the tradition of Sacrificial Kings."

Smith nodded. "A shrewd decision."

"They were not happy with the deception, however. I'm afraid there are those who are quite angry with you."

"Angry… with me?" Smith queried. "Why?"

"As a clone created with only your best qualities, I was above reproach. They believed it was you who corrupted me and convinced me to sacrifice myself to preserve your life. They blame you for abolishment of the tradition of Sacrificial Kings. I am a 'useful creature', as they say, and therefore they cannot direct their anger toward me. Instead, they have directed it all at you. Despite my best efforts to quell the ill will toward you, there is, I'm afraid, a price on your head."

Smith brought a hand to his throat and swallowed hard.

Zach placed a reassuring hand on Smith's shoulder. "Never fear, my brother. You are safe here in the palace."

Smith's eyebrows raised and he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, "Brother?"

"We are twins, are we not?" Zach smiled. "I believe that makes us brothers."

"I…I've always wanted a brother," Smith confessed.

"Well, now you have one. Oh, but where are my manners," Zach apologized. "Let me show you around the place."

Zach left the room, walking briskly, and Smith followed quickly behind. As they walked, Zach talked into a device on his wrist and Smith craned to see the technology his brother was using.

"Locus, I would like to show my guests around the palace. You know how I value my privacy."

"Understood, your Majesty. You and your guests will not be disturbed," she replied. As soon as Zach was done making his request known, she contacted Rhyf to empty the palace per their King's wishes.

They came upon a set of double doors reminiscent of the French doors in Smith's great aunt Maude's parlor. Zach pushed them open and gestured for Smith to enter first, which he did eagerly. "You've already seen the bedroom. I figured we'd start with the rest of my living quarters."

Before him spread an impressive and stately living area. The design and furnishings appealed to his aesthetic sense, from the plush divan to the roll-top desk to the Louis the 16th style chairs. It was as if Zach had raided his own brain to decorate the place. Smith ran his hand along the back of an extremely comfortable looking overstuffed chair that sat in front of the largest stone fireplace he'd ever seen. He had plans for that chair that involved spending an inordinate amount of time relaxing in it, possibly in front of a warm, roaring fire.

Smith's gaze wandered toward the far end of the spacious suite. The view overlooking the valley, as seen through a transparent wall, was breathtaking. There were steps leading down to a pool which started inside and continued on underneath the transparent wall to a courtyard and lush garden outside. Smith quickly calculated that his entire house on Earth could fit in this space. There was nearly every amenity, every desire he could want, an enormous library, some sort of computer, musical instruments, collections, and entertainment and diversions of every kind.

Smith leaned against the mantle of the fireplace, his arms folded. "You've been living like this for years?" he asked, unable to hide the awe and envy in his voice.

Zach took a seat in the overstuffed chair. "Well, not entirely. You see, the palace was much smaller when I arrived on Andronica. After all, it was only temporary housing for the king until he was sacrificed. They insisted that if they were to have a full time king instead of a sacrificial king, I should have permanent living quarters befitting my position. Who was I to refuse?"

"Oh, I'm sure you resisted vehemently," Smith chuckled.

"I may be made without your worst faults, dear brother, but I seem to have inherited your desire to live well. Unlike you, however, I come by it honestly."

Smith's brow furrowed and he frowned. Zach immediately knew he had wounded him and apologized. "I'm sorry, Zachary. It seems I am brutally honest at times and though honesty may be a virtue, tact is even more so. My sincerest apologies."

His hackles still a bit raised, Smith went on the defensive, "What would _you_ know about my life?"

"You forget, I am a copy of you, Zachary. Oh, the worst traits have been removed, but I share all your memories and experiences, up until the moment I was created and we became separate beings."

Smith withered at the revelation. _He knew everything. And he was honest!_ It was only a matter of time before the others learned.

Zach sensed his anxiety. "Be at ease, Zachary. I may know what you did, but I also know why. I understand you better than anyone. I can no more indict you than I can indict myself, for I am just as guilty."

Smith shot him a puzzled look. "You? Guilty? But you had nothing to do with it. You weren't even around then."

"I am made from your essence. I AM you. We may be separate beings now, but I was once a part of you," Zach reasoned.

"This is all too…"

"…strange?" Zach interrupted.

"Yes. It's as if I'm talking to my…"

"…self?"

Smith sighed. "I AM talking to myself… and finishing my own sentences."

"It could be worse. You could be doing that without me…"

Smith chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, but his smile quickly faded, "I don't care how solid your reasoning sounds, Zach, you are not responsible for my actions." He paused, as if he was struggling to get the words out. "This is something I must bear… alone."

The admission surprised Zach. No excuses, no blaming someone else. Perhaps in the few years they'd been apart, the Robinsons had had a positive effect on the wayward doctor.

"Do you want me to have an excuse to protect you or not?"

Smith cocked his head slightly, not quite understanding.

"It's very simple, Zachary. My instinct for self-preservation is stronger than my sense of justice. Were I not also at fault, I would have to ensure justice was served."

"Oh… yes, by all means, preserve! Preserve!" Smith blurted out. He completely understood Zach's strong instinct for self-preservation. He'd inherited it from him. As much as he wished Zach to not be touched by those actions he now so strongly regretted, knowing Zach knew what he'd done and yet still wishing to protect him lifted a weight off his chest.

Zach laughed at Smith's outburst. Truth be told, he had no desire to see Smith imprisoned or worse and needed no excuse to protect him. He did, however, hope that his brother would see the error of his ways and he wasn't above putting a little fright into him to keep him on the straight and narrow. He really did understand Smith, the lonely and tumultuous life he'd led, and he felt sorry for the man. Besides, it amused him to see Smith's reaction.

Zach stood up and motioned toward the courtyard outside. "As much as I would love to sit and chat, we haven't finished our tour." He walked toward the roll-top desk and removed an item from one of the drawers. Handing it to Smith, he commanded, "Put this on."

"What is it?" Smith queried, hesitantly accepting the item.

"It identifies you as the king. It will allow you access to every area of the palace, even secure areas with forcefields," Zach explained. "You'll need it for our tour."

Smith examined the item, which resembled an ornate shackle identical to one around Zach's wrist. He turned it over and over, looking at it from every angle. He looked up at Zach, his expression asking "You trust me with this?"

"Put it on," Zach urged again.

The doctor complied and he felt a curious tingle as it seemed to "activate".

"It analyzes your DNA when you first put it on, a security measure to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Since we have the same DNA profile, it accepts you," Zach explained.

Zach removed his shackle and locked it into the desk drawer.

"What are you doing?" Smith asked, his voice betraying his anxiety.

"There can't be two kings at once, especially with the same DNA," he smirked. "Our security system would indicate a malfunction or worse if two people were wearing those for any length of time. Since no transfer of power has been scheduled, it's best if I remove mine. We wouldn't want another… incident."

Smith's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "But… why give it to me? Why not keep yours on?" _You know I can't help myself! Surely, you'll know what I'll do with this!_ Smith thought. _Besides, I imagine impersonating the king has dire consequences!_ Smith began to panic. He grabbed his wrist and was about to wrench the shackle off, when Zach's hand clasped his tightly and prevented it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There must be someone wearing the king's shackle at all times. You are now the king." When Smith's deer-in-the-headlights expression didn't change, Zach leaned in and whispered, "It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? Wealth… power… a kingdom to rule?"

Smith examined the shackle again, giving it some consideration. The thought of being king both exhilarated and frightened him. Still suspicious, Smith asked "What's in it for you?"

"A break," Zach answered quickly. "Bearing the responsibilities of a king is not easy, Zachary. Keeping the peace amongst my subjects, making decisions that affect the lives of millions, it all takes its toll. I'm tired," he admitted. "I have everything I could ever want… except freedom. This majestic palace," he swept his arm in a wide arc, "is my prison. I would like a chance to actually see my kingdom without handlers, security guards, throngs of people all demanding my attention. You would be doing me a favor, Zachary, allowing me the opportunity to be a normal person again… if only for a little while."

"You tricked me," Smith stated. "You knew if you'd told me all of this before I put this on, I might not have accepted it." Another morbid thought entered his mind. What if they hadn't done away with the tradition of Sacrificial Kings and Zach had promised to deliver him to the Andronicans. _No, he wouldn't do that, would he?_

"True," Zach admitted. "I have been unfair. I will give you a choice. We can switch back if you prefer."

The doctor thought long and hard, conflicting emotions warring within him. Fear battled greed, sympathy fought ambition, his conscience wrestled with the knowledge of his character flaws. "It IS everything I've ever wanted. There was a time when I would have jumped at this chance. There was a time when I would betray those I loved most to get this," Smith admitted ruefully.

Zach smiled. Just the fact that Smith admitted that and was weighing the decision carefully impressed him. Zachary truly had matured a bit since he'd last seen him.

"Are there any safeguards?" Smith asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I should… if the power should prove…"

"Too tempting? You want to know if there's a way to save you, and us, from yourself," Zach clarified.

Smith confirmed quietly, "Yes."

"No, Zachary. The only thing limiting your power is your conscience. As long as you keep everyone convinced you are me, by your words and your actions, you will not be opposed. As long as you remain useful, they will not suspect you. If you should be discovered as an impostor, well, I don't think it will end well for either of us."

"I see," Smith replied. "And what if you should be discovered, wherever it is you plan on going, without the shackle? Aren't you taking a serious risk? They might mistake you for me."

"Isn't freedom worth risk?" Zach asked. "Isn't gaining everything you've ever wanted worth taking a risk?"

Smith signed, still unsure if this was a wise thing to do, given his track record. "It would only be temporary?" Smith asked.

"Only temporary. A few days, maybe a week."

Smith seemed to relax a bit. "I suppose, strictly as a favor to you, mind you, I can handle the responsibilities of king for a short while, provided you educate me on the finer points of Andronican culture."

"Of course," Zach replied. "And you will have to enlighten me on your exploits with the family Robinson after we parted ways."

"Indeed," Smith agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"First lesson," Zach began, "your shackle will allow you to pass through, activate, and deactivate the forcefields located around the palace. Come, I'll demonstrate.

Smith followed Zach as he headed toward the transparent wall separating the living quarters from the courtyard and gardens outside. As they approached, the doctor could see that what he thought was a transparent wall was a shimmering forcefield.

"Walk through the forcefield," Zach commanded.

Smith hesitated a moment. He held a hand up and attempted to push against the barrier, but his hand passed right through. He took a few steps and found himself on the other side of the forcefield without experiencing any resistance. Zach put his hand up, as Smith had, and pushed against it, demonstrating that he was trapped inside. He gestured for Smith to come back inside, which he did.

Zach then gestured for Smith to show him the shackle. He pointed to various parts of the device and, using his own wrist, demonstrated gestures which he told Smith to mimic. Smith found the shackle would allow him to generate a personal forcefield, summon guards and aides, and even fire a small laser. He felt a tremendous sense of security and power with the shackle and with that security came confidence. Zach saw the look on the doctor's face and knew exactly what he was feeling. He'd felt the same with the shackle and, now, without the shackle, he felt vulnerable. But, such was the price of his freedom and he was willing to pay it.

After the short briefing on the shackle, the two Smiths made themselves comfortable in front of the enormous fireplace. Zach handed Smith a drink as he took a seat across from him. "Enough about me. What have you been up to, Zachary?"

"Let me think…" Smith thought for a moment, trying to remember which of his adventures with the Robinsons had occurred after Zach had departed. He took a sip from his drink, which he had previously likened to the nectar of the gods. "Ah, yes…" He proceeded to inform Zach of the time he had the platinum touch, his journey into the sixth dimension, his dalliances with Athena, his time as prisoner with Major West, his being possessed by ancient Draconians, his traveling back in time to Earth and choosing to sneak back onto the Jupiter 2 to save the Robinsons.

Smith went on and on, relating so many adventures. Each story was embellished, of course, with his usual flair. Zach listened with interest, somewhat envious of his twin's travels and adventures, wishing he could have traded his kingdom for life with Smith's adoptive family. He wondered if Zachary truly knew and appreciated what he had. Suddenly, Smith became quiet. He drained his glass and requested another drink. Zach grabbed the bottle from atop the bar and filled Smith's glass. Smith quickly took several gulps and then swirled the remaining liquid gently around the glass, staring deeply into it.

"So, where does that bring us to? Two or three years ago? What's happened since then?" Zach prodded. He knew Smith was debating whether or not to share the memories that currently occupied his mind. When Smith looked up at him, it was with haunted eyes. He quickly looked away and continued, resigned to the fact he would have to revisit some uncomfortable memories, "And then there was the time the Robinsons and Major West were captured by the Asmani…"

"The Asmani?! Andronican intelligence services briefed me about a successful coup on one of the worlds they had conquered. It came as welcome news, quite frankly. Andronican historians once told me that the Asmani have been trouble in this galaxy longer than written Andronican history has recorded. Were the Robinsons and Major West involved in that? Locus reported to me that they're all present. I hope there are no lasting scars, whether physical or emotional."

Smith smiled briefly. "They're all well," he confirmed. He paused to take another sip of his drink. "They weren't directly involved," he stated, "but they participated, along with many other prisoners."

A few moments of heavy silence passed before Zach spoke. "You said the Robinsons and Major West were captured. Where were you during all of this?"

Smith shifted uncomfortably in his seat, starting to feel as if he was being interrogated. He couldn't lie to Zach. He'd either see right through it, since he knew him so well, or he'd try to talk to the Robinsons about it to confirm his story. He didn't want these long buried memories dug up.

"Didn't you try to find them? To rescue them?" Zach asked.

Smith avoided Zach's gaze, preferring to stare at the contents of his glass some more. He didn't answer. He did not relish reliving those memories again. So much so, that he contemplated allowing Zach to believe he had been cowardly and left the Robinsons to their fate.

Zach began to wonder. Perhaps he was wrong about Zachary. Perhaps the Robinsons hadn't influenced him as much as he'd hoped. "You didn't, did you? Your sense of self-preservation led you to abandon them in their hour of need." Disappointed, he sighed. "Oh, Zachary…"

It was too much for Smith to bear, his own voice expressing disappointment in him. It was like listening to his conscience. Only he knew this time he had done something good, something noble, and something wholly out of character for him. Not only that, but he hadn't bragged about it. In fact, he had concealed it from the others, though Mrs. Robinson had somehow figured it out.

Zach continued to probe. He had to know where Smith stood with the Robinsons and whether or not their plan to switch places was such a good idea anymore. "Do the Robinsons mean _anything_ to you?"

Smith set his empty glass on the coffee table. "They mean _everything_ to me," he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Then why didn't you do something?"

"I never said I didn't," Smith replied.

Zach cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out why Smith was being so… evasive. In contrast to his twin, he decided to be direct, "What did you do?"

"You aren't going to let this drop until I tell you, are you?"

"I need to know what happened, in case there is any mention of the events by the Robinsons while I'm pretending to be you," Zach stated.

"The Robinsons don't know what I did."

Zach stood puzzling for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "Wait a minute. You said the Robinsons weren't directly involved in the uprising, but did participate. They were prisoners of the Asmani and as a result of the uprising, they were freed. Zachary, how did that uprising come about?"

Smith quickly suppressed a smirk as he remembered a bit of his handiwork. It did not go unnoticed by Zach, however, and his right eyebrow arched upwards. "My word, you've been busy, Zachary… I thought I knew what you were capable of, but this… this is far beyond my expectations. Why the silence? Are you afraid I will tell the Robinsons of your exploits? If that's your concern, I assure you I won't utter a word." Having shared Smith's earliest memories of life with the Robinsons, Zach was well aware of Smith's fear of them learning how capable he truly was and by extension, learning that he was responsible for their circumstances.

The doctor sighed heavily. "It's not just that," Smith confessed. "There are some painful memories associated with that… incident."

"I could tell something was weighing heavily upon you." Zach called upon his skills as a psychiatrist that he'd inherited from Smith and easily shifted into his professional persona. "Perhaps talking about it may help to ease this burden you've borne alone these many years."

Smith looked at Zach. He saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Alright," Smith agreed, though he felt a tad uncomfortable being the patient rather than the doctor.

"Now," Zach leaned back in his chair, "tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything," Zach reiterated. "Agreed?"

Smith nodded, took a deep breath, and started at the beginning, recounting how he'd awoken from his illness to find the ship in disarray and the family gone. Over the next hour, Smith spoke honestly and freely, leaving nothing out.

Zach listened quietly, only speaking to prompt Smith to continue when the memories became painful. He was disturbed at what Smith had gone through, what violence he had experienced, what violence he had committed, in order to free his family. He no longer had any doubt what they meant to him.

When Smith finished, silence hung in the air for several moments before Zach spoke. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Zachary."

"Don't be. I'm not. I did what I had to…"

Zach was in awe. As selfless and good as he was, he felt truly inadequate next to Smith's sacrifices. He suddenly felt any unease about their plans melt away.

"Zachary, if you can singlehandedly take down the most feared despot in the galaxy, running Andronica may be extremely boring by comparison."

Smith laughed and Zach was relieved to see the tension that had enveloped them for the past hour evaporate.

"I believe it's my turn," Zach stated. "You'll need to know what I've been up to, what's gone on in Andronican politics and my social circles in order to convince them you're me. First and foremost, Locus is my closest friend and confidant. She knew who you were when she first met you. She brought you to me at my request. If you find yourself in a bind, seek her help. I trust her with my life."

Zach described all of the important decisions he'd made as king since coming to Andronica and how he arrived at those decisions. He enumerated his social contacts and what they meant to him. Most importantly, he warned Smith who his enemies were and who he should be careful around.

"How does a goody-goody like you end up with enemies, Zach?" Smith teased.

"I am good and I am the King. That's usually enough reason." Zach retorted. "Besides, I know you're well acquainted with the mechanics of making enemies, Zachary. How long would I have to search back on Earth to find someone who wished you dead?"

"Not long," Smith admitted ruefully. "And you wouldn't have to search, dear Zach. You know who they are as well as I."

Zach smiled grimly and continued with his briefing. An hour or so later, he suggested they get ready for dinner. He brought his wrist to his mouth to contact Locus and inform her to ready the banquet, only to realize he no longer had the shackle. "Zachary," he pointed at his twin's wrist, "may I borrow the shackle for a moment?"

Smith obliged and Zach made arrangements to have Locus bring the Robinsons to the banquet hall shortly.

"Zach, as much as I hate the idea, in order for this ruse to work, you're going to have to stop calling me Zachary and I'm going to have to stop calling you Zach. The Robinsons will figure it out," Smith suggested.

"Yes, you're quite right. I'll have to call you 'Zach'," Zach replied.

Smith almost visible shuddered at the thought. "If you must," he replied with a sigh.

"Once you see the feast I've had prepared, I do believe you'll forgive me, dear brother, for the insult to your distinguished name," Zach smiled.

Smith brightened at the thought of a proper gourmet meal and the two got ready for the banquet.


End file.
